The Story Of Two Hearts
by Aline Yasmin
Summary: Dois personagens completamente diferentes vivem um amor que aparentemente parece dificil, mas como tudo é possível. Amigos de escola, namorado e futuros noivos.O que pode mudar na vida desse dois? Postada em .br
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre Razões e Emoções**_

_**P.O.V. Hermione**_

Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz assim! Nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim. Ele sempre foi o grande amor da minha vida e eu nunca percebi... Que tola, estou rindo de mim mesma. Sempre que olho em seus olhos me perco na imensidão da cor. Sempre que ele percebe fico muito corada e acho que todos, ou a grande maioria, percebe.

Fiquei um pouco triste pelos amigos que a Batalha levara. Embora os dois fossem iguaizinhos, dos gêmeos o mais alegre era o Fred, mas fazer o que. Tonks e Lupin tinham acabado de ter um filho... Ele saberia por que os pais tinham sido mortos... Foi por uma boa causa... Espero que ele compreenda.

Aqueles olhos azuis, por mais que eu me perca neles, não me enganavam. Ele não era bom em disfarçar, sei que sofria pelo irmão, mas em silêncio... Eu tentava me aproximar dele, mas alguém sempre me pedia alguma coisa. Isso me dava raiva, mas também me aliviava um pouco, pois talvez eu não soubesse o que dizer. Precisava desabafar com alguém... Talvez minha melhor amiga fosse a pessoa mais indicada para isso porque era irmã daquele que tirava minha concentração. É, isso, precisava levar um lero com minha amiga...

– Gina, preciso conversar com você seriamente.

– Tá, eu já vou... O que foi? –Ela me perguntou sentando no sofá de frente pra mim.

Respirei fundo várias vezes antes de começar.

– Preciso da sua ajuda, é sobre...

– O insensível do meu irmão? Já imaginava.

– É que ele arranca suspiros da minha boca, e quando eu olho pra ele meu coração dispara, vai de 0 a 1.000.000 em menos de um segundo.

– Nossa, eu sempre soube que você tinha uma quedinha... Não, uma queda do tamanho de um penhasco por ele, mas isso é de...

– Tá, tá eu sei, você sabe o que aconteceu com a gente na batalha, e desde o fim dela ele mal se dirige a mim, só conversamos sobre coisas normais.

– Você sabe como meu irmão é lerdo. Na hora que ele se sentir preparado ela vai conversar com você. Tenha calma.

– Nossa Gina, normalmente eu que estaria te dizendo uma coisa dessas. E o Harry?

– Bom, ele já tentou falar comigo, mas você sabe como eu sou, não deixei terminar.

– Gina...

– O que? Você acha que fui cruel de mais?

– Bom, eu conheço o Harry muito bem. Ele não tem coragem de fazer algumas coisas.

– Você pode me ajudar? Acho que fui muito rude com ele, e me sinto culpada.

– Claro é só falar com o que posso ajudar.

– Tá, ouça bem direitinho...

...

– Nossa você tem um plano e tanto.

– É.

– Se quiser vou falar agora mesmo com ele.

– Você faria isso?

– Tudo pela minha melhor amiga!

– Obrigada Mione. –Nos abraçamos, eu considerava Gina uma irmã, como Harry me considera dele. Fui até o quarto dos meninos, onde por sorte Rony não estava.

– Oi Harry!

– Oi Mione, o que faz aqui? –Ele havia aberto um sorriso ao me ver, pelo visto estava a pensar em Gina.

– Eu queria conversar com você, posso?

– Claro, é sobre o que?

– A pergunta certa é sobre quem. É sobre a Gina. –O sorriso dele começou a amarelar. –Ela me disse o que aconteceu, e está completamente desolada. Mas ela se sentiu muito mal quando você a deixou...

– Foi por uma boa causa...

– Ela é cabeça dura como o irmão. Entenda, ela te ama. Esse é só um conselho de outra pessoa que te ama, você é como um irmão pra mim, e sei que pro Rony também porque a senhora Weasley nos trata como seus filhos.

– Obrigado Mione, mas o que eu posso fazer?

– Tente falar com ela novamente, talvez ela te ouça dessa vez.

– Só vou fazer porque você está me pedindo. E quanto a você e o Rony?

Era visível, eu tinha ficado vermelha e com a bochechas extremamente quentes.

– Como assim? Do que você está falando? –Eu também não sou boa em disfarçar, fiquei toda hora olhando pros lados.

– Como se você não soubesse, não conta pra ele que eu te contei, mas ele fala seu nome enquanto dorme.

– A, engraçado, na câmara secreta ele disse que você fala dormindo e foi assim qu... –Ele não me deixou terminar, droga.

– Não tente mudar de assunto, vocês se merecem, mas o Rony não tem coragem de falar com você. Eu vejo em seus olhos. Você o ama, quer uma força?

– Faria isso?

– Tudo pela minha irmã preferida.

– Tecnicamente eu sou sua única irmã.

– É por isso. –Tenho que admitir, foi engraçado. Talvez fosse por eu o ajudar com Gina.

– Obrigada Harry. –Eu o abracei e me senti bem melhor. –Não perca seu tempo e vá falar com ela.

– Ok, vou fazer isso agora. A gente se vê no jantar. –Tomara que dê tudo bem, pensei comigo mesma.

Esqueci que estava na casa dos Weasley's e acabei adormecendo no quarto do Rony e em sua cama. Acordei com alguém falando meu nome e me sacudindo.

– Mione, Mione, levanta.

– Que é? –Dei um grande bocejo.

– Acorda, é melhor você ir pro seu quarto.

– O que? –Não estava entendendo nada, só percebi que era o Rony. –Rony? O que aconteceu?

– Você estava dormindo aqui no meu quarto, acho melhor você ir pro seu quarto.

– A, me desculpe. –Fiquei extremamente vermelha. –Desculpe incomodar. –Me levantei e ia em direção à porta quando Rony segurou meu braço.

– Você não é um incomodo muito pelo contrario. –Ai caramba, o que ele me disse quase me deixou sem chão. Calma garota seja forte.

– Sei, até parece. Com licença, preciso ir dormir.

– Mione, espera. –Isso está virando costume, eu respirei várias vezes antes de me virar.

– O que foi?

– Eu queria conversar com você.

– Sobre...?

– Sobre nós.

– Nós? Que nós? Não existe nós.

– Não existe, mas eu quero que exista.

– Como é? –Perguntei me fazendo de difícil, eu sabia o que ele queria, mas não ia ser tão fácil.

– Sabe aquele beijo? –Merlin ele está se aproximando de mim.

– Sei. –Fiquei um pouco vermelha ao responder.

– Eu gostei...

– Rony, está tarde e eu quero ir me deitar, onde está Harry.

– Por favor, me ouça, eu sempre quis aquele beijo, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-lo, eu te amo. Mais do que como uma amiga. –Ai caramba, ele me prensou contra a parede, ele vai me beijar, não posso deixar isso acontecer, antes que selasse nossos lábios eu me esquivei passando por debaixo de seus braços musculosos.

– Não, não quero, não posso. Você acha que é tão fácil, o tanto que me fez sofrer. –Não podia olhar em seus olhos. –Sabia que eu já chorei várias vezes por sua causa? Sabia que...

– Me desculpe Mione, eu sou um idiota, um imbecil, um insensível, um...

– Pare de se elogiar, você não sabe o que eu passei por sua causa, sempre teve um lugar pra você bem aqui. –Eu disse e apontei para meu coração, depois de olhar bem fundo em seus olhos, ele tinha que ouvir tudo isso. –Você tira minha concentração, mais precisamente seus olhos, eu te amo, e você nunca percebeu. Ao invés disso você ficou se agarrando com a Lilá Brown...

– Quer saber por que eu fiquei com Lilá? Porque você ficou se agarrando com o Krum! –Ele estava gritando. Oh Merlin, acho extrapolei.

– Eu não fiquei me agarrando com o Victor, nós só nos beijamos duas vezes. –Fiquei vermelha de novo, alguém me ajuda, eu também estava gritando.

– Que gritaria é essa? O que está acontecendo? –Era Gina, Santo Merlin, obrigada.

– Não é nada! –Expliquei a Gina. –Vamos.

– Espera Hermione.

– Não acha que já foi o bastante? –Disse e me retirei. Não dormi direito. Fiquei a noite toda pensando no que eu fiz, fui rude com ele como Gina tinha sido com Harry. A é vou perguntar o que aconteceu. –Gina, o que aconteceu entre você e o Harry?

– Nada.

– Nada?

– A eu estou mentindo, nós nos acertamos, e o que aconteceu entre você e o Rony?

– Nada.

– Nada? Está mentindo?

– Não, ele é um idiota.

– Novidade. Você brigaram? Você bateu nele? –Perguntou um pouco esperançosa.

– Não, desculpa, não quero falar sobre isso. Pelo menos não agora. Boa Noite.

– Boa noite. –Fomos dormir. E ainda não consegui dormir direito.

**N/A: Olá. Espero que alguém esteja lendo isso. Está fanfic já foi publicada em outro site, .br, mas é de minha total autoria, menos os personagens que são de J.K. Rowling. Ela já foi terminada. Seria legal se alguém deixasse review por aqui. As garotas do outro site gostaram muito dela. Têm duas temporadas. Esta primeira com 15 capítulos e a segunda com 25. Espero que tenham gostado, logo eu posto mais! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**P.O.V. Rony**_

Fiquei estupefato com tudo que Hermione havia me dito, não queria admitir, mas eu a amava precisava dela. Enquanto ela se perdia em meus olhos, eu me perdia em seu cabelo extremamente cacheado. Fiquei muito chateado com a nossa briga, ela tinha toda razão. Mas aquele beijo tinha me enfeitiçado. Eu precisava sentir aquela garota em meus braços novamente. Aquela conversa fora um fiasco total, ela não queria me ouvir, mas precisava.

Harry havia se acertado com minha irmã, o que fez sentir uma pontada de ciúme e inveja. Eles andavam pela casa junto de mãos dadas se agarrando e eu queria que esse casal feliz fosse Mione e eu. Uma das mil coisas que eu queria aquele momento era esquecer a briga, três dias haviam se passado e eu e Mione só nos falávamos para conversar coisas banais. Não ficávamos juntos em um mesmo cômodo por muito tempo. O que por mim aconteceria de bom grado, mas ela sempre saía quando só estávamos nós dois. Eu tinha que tomar outra atitude, era quase impossível, mas tinha que tentar.

Na manhã do 3º dia depois da briga, todos fomos tomar café, e no andamento dele todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa:

– Já que os quatro vão voltar a Hogwarts eu preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal, Gina e Harry virão comigo, Arthur foi trabalhar, Mione querida, vamos demorar então peço que, por favor, faça o almoço, Ronald quero que você desgnomize o jardim. Se precisarem de alguma coisa do Beco Diagonal me avisem. –Minha mãe falou, quase que eu não escutei, fiquei pensando, uma boa oportunidade, é! –Escutou Rony? Rony? Ronald?

– O que foi?

– Você me escutou?

– Sim.

– Então terminem logo, e vá lavar a louça.

– A, mas mãe.

– Faça o que eu pedi. –Ela me olhou com aquele olhar de você pode ser um garoto morto.

– Está bem. –Todos terminamos o café, Harry, Gina e mamãe foram ao Beco Diagonal. Ficamos apenas eu e Mione.

– Não se atreva a tentar nada Ronald Weasley.

– Calma, eu só quero lavar a louça.

– É bom mesmo. –Disse ela severamente, o que fez meu coração disparar.

– Sabe Mione...

– Hermione pra você. –Ela me cortou.

– A quer saber deixa pra lá. –Sai da cozinha, mas antes de atravessar a porta da cozinha eu falei. –Depois lavo a louça.

Sai furioso, pelo visto ela não se sentia igual a mim. Aproximei-me de uma árvore, encostei-me a seu tronco e comecei a escorregar sem perceber.

– Por que me trata assim? Eu sei que errei, mas... –Comecei a desabafar em voz alta, mas não o suficiente para que escutasse. As lagrimas começaram a cair sem que eu percebesse e pudesse às conter –Talvez eu mereça por faze- lá sofrer! Não queria que acabasse assim. Nem havia começado... Como eu queria você aqui perto de mim, para que eu pudesse lhe acariciar os cabelos e fazer juras de amor eterno.

Já tinham se passado duas hora quando entrei dentro de casa, mas só entrei para lavar as louças. Dessa vez eu ia me conter e não chorar, pelo menos não aqui. Lavei as louças silenciosamente, quando terminei Hermione perguntou se não queria comer e respondi que não estava com fome.

– O que? Ronald não quer comer? –Falou ela surpresa.

– Sempre o mesmo tom de surpresa. –Falei desanimado e sai novamente da cozinha.

_**P.O.V. Hermione**_

Eu precisava esquecer aquela briga, mas não conseguia. Pra onde eu olhava e via azul lembrava dos olhos de Rony e de como ficou arrasado só demonstrado com o olhar. Três dias depois eu estava hiper, mega, ultra, Power deprimida, e sempre tem alguém pra piorar meu humor. Na hora do café a senhora Weasley disse que eu e Rony íamos ficar em casa sozinhos. Eu quase me desesperei, mas achei melhor manter o controle. Me comportei direitinho.

Quando só ficamos eu e Rony na casa o avisei para ele não tentar nada, ele ia começar a falar mais deixou pra lá e saiu da cozinha. Me senti muito triste por isso. Fiquei observando ele naquela arvore, meu coração estava machucado. Por mais que eu tinha sofrido por sua causa não era justo que ele sofresse também. Fiquei na cozinha me penalizando por isso.

Quando percebi já tinham se passado duas horas, sorte que sou precavida e tinha terminado o almoço. Rony se levantou da árvore, talvez por fome. Ele entrou e foi até a pia lavar a louça. Quando terminou não foi comer e sim ia em direção à porta.

– Não vai querer comer? –Perguntei.

– Não estou com fome. –Ele respondeu.

– O que? Ronald não quer comer? –Falei surpresa.

– Sempre o mesmo tom de surpresa. –Falou desanimado e se retirou.

– Tá legal, as coisas nessa casa estão indo muito mal. - Falei, mas ele não me ouviu. Eu fui responsável pelo fim de Rony. Agora fiquei depre mesmo.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Falar com ele, é. Fui até o jardim onde ele continuava na mesma árvore. Me aproximei devagar dele e me sentei ao seu lado sem que percebesse. Só ele pra não perceber.

– Rony, realmente precisamos conversar.

– Não precisamos, não quero ser um incomodo em sua vida. –Ele se levantou, estava indo em direção a casa, mas eu não deixei, me levantei também e segurei seu pulso.

– Me escuta, por favor. –Eu não consegui, comecei a chorar. Só algumas lagrimas haviam descido de meu rosto, mas foram suficientes. –Me desculpe, eu sou insensível, na verdade é que eu queria fazer você sentir tudo que senti por sua causa!

– E fazendo isso você ia conseguir o que?

– Não sei, aquele dia que você me acordou, devia ter deixado eu ir. Estava com a cabeça quente. Me desculpa Rony. Se você não me perdoar eu me jogo do lago que vocês tem na época de Natal.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Você que tem que me perdoar. Devia ter deixado você ir.

– Não seja ridículo Ronald.

– Você que está sendo ridícula.

– É melhor para de brigar.

– Também acho.

– Eu gosto muito de você, mais do que como um melhor amigo, mais do que como um irmão.

– Se fosse só você a gente dava um jeito. –Mesmo que involuntariamente dei um sorriso que deixou ele esperançoso.

– É assim que me sinto, ou 1/5 dessa parte, tem muita coisa sobre mim, que mesmo convivendo comigo por oito anos você não conhece.

– A é? Quero conhecer tudinho!

– Igualmente!

– E também pretendo que você seja a futura senhora Hermione Jean Granger Weasley.

– Até parece.

E foi assim que nos reconciliamos e começamos a namorar, não oficialmente, mas foi o bastante pra mim.


End file.
